Forever My Hero
by Bonehead447ani
Summary: Features the song Hero by Mariah Carey. It's the year 2035, a cold and dark winter night, and she's wishing she had him - her hero - by her side. One-shot.


_**Hi everyone. So this is like my first fanfic, so... yeah. Hope you enjoy it. Leave me a review if possible so I could improve next time round. Cheers!**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bones; Hart Hanson does. Though I wish I did. Neither do I own the song used in this fanfic, obviously. ;)_

* * *

The first snowstorm of the winter came belatedly today. It's now pouring down outside my window. The sky is dark, like a sheet of grey paper, and the night has gotten so very cold. I'm laying here on my bed, wishing you were here beside me. Shivering, I pull the quilt over my cold body to keep warm, after all, you aren't here to hold me tight and keep me warm now, are you?

I close my eyes in an attempt to fall back into a deep sleep. I fail to do this, much to my disappointment. Those memories of you can't seem to get out of my head. Granted, it's already been 10 years since you've gone. But I still can't seem to accept the fact that you are no longer alive.

I'd always thought of you as my hero. As Angela always says, you were, and still are, my knight in shining FBI-standard-body-armour. You were always the one who would hold me tight and comfort me whenever I was upset over something. Granted, you were also the one who could make me laugh so easily. I wonder why no one else could ever do that.

I turn to the empty side of my bed. The part that you used to occupy for more than thirty years. But then, you're no longer here, are you?

I laughed out loud at the irony of the idea, the idea of me getting married. And to you, no less. Sure, I was against marriage before, but hey, I never knew that till I met you.

Ten years have passed, but I still feel like as if it was yesterday. Sighing, I turned on my side to switch on the radio beside my bed. I spin the tune button till I suddenly stop at a particular radio station.

That song. We first slow-danced to this song.

That song that reminds me most of you.

Hero.

I close my eyes and hum softly to the tune. My mind goes back to that time you and I first danced to this song. It was at Hodgins' and Angela's wedding reception, the reception that was held after the failed wedding due to Angela still being married to that other husband of hers. Angela had just convinced you to invite me to dance. I smile as I remember saying yes to you.

As that image plays in my head, I can feel the music start up. I suddenly have a vision of you holding me in your arms right now, dancing with me as I hum softly in your ears.

_There's a hero_

_If you look inside your heart_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Of what you are_

_There's an answer_

_If you reach into your soul_

_And the sorrow that you know_

_Will melt away_

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

_It's a long, road_

_When you face the world alone_

_No one reaches out a hand_

_For you to hold_

_You can find love_

_If you search within yourself_

_And the emptiness you felt_

_Will disappear_

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

_Lord knows_

_Dreams are hard to follow_

_But don't let anyone_

_Tear them away_

_Hold on_

_There will be tomorrow_

_In time_

_You'll find the way_

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

As the music ends, I feel myself being transported back here, back to my lonely bedroom. I look around at the pictures hanging on the wall, wistfully wishing that I could go back in time to see you again. But I can't. Maybe I'll see you again. Soon. Someday.

For now though, you shall always, and forever be, my hero.

* * *

_Reviews anyone? Pretty please? With a cherry on top? Lol. Thanks for reading, you've made my day :)_


End file.
